Keara's Chosen
by Sandra Blu
Summary: Elf's have Life mates chosen at birth using complicated methods to ensure ideal matches Brigid fell in love with a Warlock and Keara was the result do to the Warlocks disappearance wound up Brigid meeting her chosen. Keara will be 18 in a month. Everybody are ecstatic but does she even have a chosen since she is half warlock? Rated T for language Keara x OC ( my first fanfic :D )
1. Kelsey the Hulk?

Disclaimer~ I don't own the Keegan Chronical's ... BUT I do own most of the charcters in this storie in this chapter the charcters I don't own are:

Keara

Keegan

Rouke

I own the others :)

* * *

Keara Prov

It has been four years since my cousin Keegan married Rouke. Now I am seventeen, and I will turn eighteen in one month, everyone is so excited but me. Do I even have a chosen? I'm half warlock for crying out loud. What if when I turn eighteen they will say; "Sorry your mom screwed up and you don't have a chosen." Ugh my life is over.

* * *

Robin Prov

"Hey Robin over here!" I turned around and saw Kelsey running toward me flinging some sort of paper in the air. "Guess what! I just got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" I sighed Kelsey was a wizard so she was automatically drawn to the Harry Potter series. That means when she says Hogwarts she really means Harvard. "Congrats Kelsey that's amazing." I told her as I gave her a bear hug. When I set her down she looked up at me. "Well what about you?" She inquired, "Well I have gotten a few acceptance letters but I'm just not sure yet."

(A/N I don't own The Harry Potter stuff.. :) Duh! )

"Well be sure to let me – **Oh. My. God.** What is Shannon wearing!" I turned around to see Shannon. The girl that rules the school walking down the hallway like it was a runway but with what she was wearing she looked like… is their any kind of way to say it? Nope not really. A slut. She looked. like a slut. Not that I would say it out loud Kelsey on the other hand… "Yo! Shannon what's with the getup? You working the corner later or something?" Kelsey shouted in Shannon's direction. Kelsey has **LCS**

**Little**

**Chick**

**Syndrome**

Kelsey is short with brown hair that goes to her shoulders and glasses. She thinks she's the Hulk or something. Shannon's head snapped towards our direction and an evil smirk lit her face; you would think she's a Dark Fairy or something but…

No she's human.

As Shannon strutted towards us I turned around to face Kelsey only to see her licking her lips in anticipation of the on coming fight. Her glasses caught the light hiding her baby blue eyes in the glare. Even without seeing her eyes I knew they held a wicked gleam in them. "Excuse me but I believe you owe me an apology" I looked up to find Shannon standing there posed as if she were God. _Great _I inwardly groaned. You've really done it this time Kelsey.

* * *

Kelsey Prov

I looked up at Shannon thank you genetics for making me short. Shannon's three inch heels added on to her already tall figure doesn't help on my part. She had just requested me to apologize for saying what everyone was thinking. "Excuse Me?" I casually replied, She. Switched. Poses. Really? "You heard me hermit I said you need to apologize for insulting me." She has got to be joking.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Shannon actually looked surprised at my defiance. "I said no, I'm not one of your lackeys I just stated something that is fact you look like… mmmhmhhsmmummmm". Robin had smacked his hand over my mouth it took all my self restraint to not lick his hand. "Shannon you really don't want to continue this conversation, it will end badly for you." Robin stated in one of his very rare tones; it was kinda like a don't-tempt-me-to-throw-you-threw-a-wall kind of tone. As soon as he had finished, he dragged me away and into our homeroom.

* * *

Nobody Prov

As the day went on Robin couldn't seem to shake this feeling of uneasiness. He knew Kelsey wanted him to pick a school near her they are best friends after all. That aside, he didn't know what to do his mother wanted him to be happy but his father wants him to start school in a few years, and instead join the force. Was he serious? I mean come on I'm not like the Elf Creatures. If their gift was warrior then it was required for them to. They HAD to join; I didn't get a gift like that... I don't really know what I am.

_**Meanwhile inside Kelsey's Brain…**_

I really hope Robin is all right his dad is putting so much pressure on him. Now that I think about it Robin mentioned something about his dad's reasoning was that is had something to do with his biological father.

You know sometimes I feel sorry for him; I'm a full blooded Wizard so I never had an issue with my powers. Robin on the other hand… his mom is a Spirit Walker and his dad is a Fairy. Yes a Fairy. Both parents Creatures of the Light. The mystery part? Robins biological dad; he knew he was a creature but what he was and weather he was a creature of the Light or Dark. Therefore Robin did not know what he was so his powers where all jumbled around. It's kinda funny sometime though he is constantly learning about new abilities and stuff, sometimes he looks **really** stupid when his dad is trying to get him to control them. Robin might be a nerd but he is no shrimp, if I reamber correctly he's about 6'3 with a normal but just a shade or two lighter skin tone reddish brown hair. His hair is short and he wears it as it is so it's always kinda shaggy but for him it works. He has green eyes with flecks of red in them so depending on the lighting his eyes can look red. Just imagine it. He looks stupid falling on his butt trying to control something new. Wow I sure let my mind wander… OH! Note to self kill robin for interfering with my bi- … Discussion with Shannon.

* * *

So... ummmm, I never really had the guts to post anything... Especially this story since I haven't found anything related to the Keegan Chronical on FF... BTW I highly recommend the books :)

Thanks **SB**


	2. The Game: Take That!

Disclaimer

I don't own the Keegan Chronicles. I only own my oc's :)

I don't own Keara although Keara's personality in my FFN is all me

* * *

Keara Prov

"Come on Keara! I know you can do this!" My Coach yelled at me from the sideline as I prepped for my tumbling routine. I could do this in my sleep but, it was a big game so she probably thought I was nervous. I took a few running strides hurdled into a round-off four back handsprings ending with a back tuck. Took another round-off four back handsprings into a full. It was a round trip so in the end I was backwhere I started. I rallied from the field back to my team. "Wow Keara you did great!"

Just smile and nod your head eventually Coach will intervene. "Well she isn't captain for nothing." Coach interjected thank You! "Now back to cheer formation this team is our rival so you need to cheer on the guys on the football team to victory.

YOU GOT THAT!" she yelled the last three world so loud it sounded like like she was shouting into a freaking megaphone. "Yes Coach." we all shouted simultaneously;

Coach walked up to me and spoke only loud enough for me to hear. "Keara you have been my very best these past four years.

Now I want you to remind me why that is lead our team to victory." I shifted my gaze so I was looking my Coach in the eyes,

she always looked at the team with hard eyes. No matter how many awards we won, but when she looked at me the hardness softened. I was her favorite and everybody knew it,

I nooded my head at her. "Yes Coach." _After the game..._ we won by-the-way, the cheer team was supposed to run over to the other team.

Then say sappy stuff like, "You guys did great!' or "I hope you win next time." Oh! My favorite, "You tried your best, great game!" You know the things you don't mean but HAVE to say.

At this moment I kinda wish I was on the football team, they don't have to say 'good job' or anything, the reason?

We all know they would just say things like...

'**DUUDE that was soo f*ing easy.'** then another member of the football team joins in. **' Yeah I bet it had to do with the other team. They are so f*ing terrible****!'**

then a fight would break out and it would be a pain in the ass to fix.

Moral of the story the coaches and Principle of the school decided to shove the task onto the shoulders of the Cheerleading Team.

Most of the time though it was just me.

The rest if the team where celebrating with the football team on the other side of the field.

Thankfully Blake came with me to thank the other team for coming.

When we got to the team, the coach was chewing them out while the girls were; gossiping, looking at their nails, some where putting on make-up, or on their

phones. "

I can't believe you guys lost. AGAIN. WE ARE **NEVER GOING TO GET TO IF YOU DON'T****...**" I didn't want to hear what came next.

Whatever it was it wasn't gonna be nice, so I interrupted.

That was a mistake.

Their coach was beyond pissed.

"Excuse me."

He turned around a vein protruding from his forehead. The vein was _pulsing_ my first thought... '_When is that thing going to pop '_

I was brought back to reality by the fuming coach.

" What insignificant little skank interrupted..."

I swear you could see the imaginary light-bulb with the little _ding_ noise pop above his head as he recognized me.

His expression softening, " I am so sorry Keara I didn't mean..."

I held up one of my pompon shrouded hands to stop his talking.

"It's okay" I gave him one of my small smiles. "You where wound up."

This time it was me who was cut off. Blake's deep voice boomed from behind me.

"Mr. Montanagro you just violated code by calling my Captain a skank."

I turned around and glared up at him I was 5'7 but Blake was like 6'4.

"Co-Captain cool it." I snapped at him.

He was already looking down, but he lowered his gaze to the grass in recognition.

The cheer team was like a pack of wolves. And** I. Was. Alpha**. Blake muttered his apology, "sorry Keara."

Instead of replying I turned to face to the Coach Montanagro.

" Coach Montanagro if I may." I asked while gesturing to the Football team the pompon ruffled at the movement.

He nooded at me smiling. "Sure thing the floor is yours." I looked at the football team almost all of them bickering not even paying attention.

"**YO! SHUT UP!**" I hollered at them using my diaphragm to make my voice louder.

Blake and the Coach snickered as the football looked up at me in shock.

My guess they couldn't believe I had made that much noise. "Now then..."

I gave the football team one of my... what did my Mom call it? Oh yeah... My thousand watt smile. " Both the Football team and Cheer squad would like to thank you all for participating in tonight's game. You guys played very well. Better luck next time. Have a safe bus ride home."

With that I gave my pompons a little shake. I turned around and as Blake and I made our way across the field to join our team.

My heightened hearing from being an Elfin Creature picked up on the loosing teams comments.

"Man, wasn't that the girl who did the flips across the field?"

"She's the captain?"

"Did you see the way Coach reacted to her?"

"Look at her skimpy uniform, I thought they where like a privet Catholic school or something?"

Then there where the comments that I'm not even comfortable repeating them.

I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. "Pervs" I mumbled.

"What?" Blake asked looking at me confused.

"Oh it's nothing but it's just I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my head."

"Just try to block them out."

"Okay."

'Ha I can do better than that' I thought to myself as I tapped into one of the power I got when I was little.

I felt the surge of energy rush through me as The light on the side of the field we where walking away from shut off.

I smirked at the other teams cheer squad squealing.

_ Take that._

Okay here is some basic information about Keara. ( From the book)

Age: (A/N her actual age wasn't mentioned so I figured she was around 14. In the first book)

Skin color: Light mocha colored with rosy cheeks

eye color: Grey-Green

Hair: Dark (A/N in this story it's black but instead of a blue undertone the undertone is red?

Powers: Weather changer

Can turn anything electrical on and off

(A/N the books also mentioned that she would continue to gain more ability's as she aged. Just imagine what she could gain in four years.. O.o )

* * *

A/N

Okay so what do you guys think?

Thanks for reading!

**~ SB**


End file.
